MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) resolution can be increased by increasing the magnetic field strength, but these higher magnetic field systems are costlier, bulkier, and require additional infrastructure. Hence, it would be desirable to increase resolution without increasing the magnetic field strength. Improved methods and devices for conditioning magnetic field distributions, including imaged fields, would be useful for a variety of applications.